


For once, Niklaus. Stay silent.

by Perseia



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinky, M/M, elijah is so done, talkative klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseia/pseuds/Perseia
Summary: Honestly, Elijah hardly denied his brother anything. But Niklaus has a penchant for ceaseless talking, and Elijah's done with his dirty talks and bossy remarks in bed.Sometimes, he just wants to focus on taking his brother apart, or being taken apart by him.And yes, he thinks they need just a little something else. ****Basically (I don't really know what that kink is called) Klaus is going to hold in his moans, whines, and any and all sound. I suppose it has sort of dom/sub undertone.





	1. Chapter 1

* * * *

“...Niklaus,” Elijah speaks when his mind clears. He’s feeling quite lethargic after their activities, his hole stretched out and well used. He’s lying over Niklaus’s body, and his brother's hands are running all over his body, his fingers still fluttering over his leaking hole.

“Yes, brother?” Niklaus answers without missing a beat. His voice is tender, but unmistakably proud and haughty. Elijah is mildly annoyed.

“Do you ever think about merely appreciating some silence in bed?” He asks with annoyance, though he already knows the answer.

“Why, already planning for our next fucking, love? How promiscuous of you,” he retorts.

“Niklaus…. You really do have a tact for breaking the mood.” It is regrettable that his brother has the urge to fill all silence. Having how “tight he is”, “how good for him”, and ”how fucking pretty, laid out and submissive for him” whispered into his ears when he is when he’s being fucked, or how he’s “so big”, and how he should “fuck him into the mattress” when he’s fucking Niklaus, is growing annoying at times. He’s positive that his brother is preening at the control he has - that Elijah allows him to have - in bed, whatever position they are in at the moment. It’s not often that Elijah lets things be done without much sass and objection.

“Well then, I'll take that as a compliment,” Klaus smirks.

And yes, he thinks they need just a little something else. 

 

* * * *

 

Honestly, Elijah hardly denied his brother anything. 

And really, he does love listening to Niklaus’s moans in bed. It may possibly be the only time when he isn’t talking about world domination, revenge, death threats, amputation threats, or some form of murder for some dastardly backstabbing plan. But regardless of how deliciously Niklaus whines and moans, he has a penchant for talking ceaselessly and being impatient when Elijah just wants to enjoy the moment and appreciate the state they are in.

So, after last night - or early morning, perhaps - when Klaus, again, did not shut up when he was fucking Elijah, Elijah’s trying something different.

They arranged it out of impulse. Niklaus thought it as a dare of sorts, and Elijah supposed it rather was.

Under the name of a kink, they’re going for absolute silence for Niklaus tonight.


	2. In which Klaus has to stay silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. It's finals week and I decided I wanted to procrastinate so here I am. I'm sorry it's not the smut I promised but I'm thinking I'll get around to that at some point. At the mean time, here's something to get your imaginations going, lol.

“Now Niklaus, perhaps tonight will teach you the beauty of silence,” Elijah murmurs as he undresses Nikalus. 

Nik is staring at him amusedly, aroused but still very much in control of himself. He lets himself be undressed and obediently lets himself pushed back to bed. He lies on his back on the plush bed, the burgundy comforter of it a stark contrast with his pale skin. His gestures are obedient but his eyes betray him, the haughtiness in them too clear to not see. 

Pushing the unbuttoned shirt to the side, he runs his hands over the smooth expanse of skin and kisses alongside the curve of Nik’s neck, mouthing the skin under his ears, enjoying the feeling of Nik’s soft tremors. His adam’s apple bobs softly, holding in the little sounds of slow approaching desperation. 

Elijah braces himself over Nik with one hand and deftly teases Nik’s nipples with the other, purposefully slow to make him suffer just a little. As he bites and scratches against Nik’s nipple and chest, Nik pulls him up and pushes his lips and tongue harder against him in a silent protest. He thinks Nik ought to start whining a little if he takes the pace slow and touch all the right places, and decides he’d let that much sound off. 

Sucking a fast fading bruise into Nik’s collarbone, he trails his hand down to the fly of Nik’s pants. He makes a quick work of ripping his brother’s pants off and discards it on the floor. He sees Nick biting his lips from his peripheral vision and feels him arching into his hand, his bulge throbbing and demanding. Apparently Nik had gone commando and his dick is out, swollen and red, tempting him in.

Elijah leans back and files the image of Niklaus spread out and wanton, legs spread out just for him and his eyes clouded by lust, not rage. His soft hair is tousled and his muscles are taut with anticipation. He still has the white shirt hanging off his shoulders and his fast healing has already healed all the bruises, but Elijah can still see the marks that he left on him; the thought of ruining Niklaus has heat pooling in his stomach and he’s determined to make this evening as fucking delightful as possible for the both of them. 

Nik, succumbing to his frustration, sits up and pushes Elijah down on his back. His hands are on his pants and Nik is going down on him in no time. As Nik’s soft lips widen and take in the length of his dick, Elijah weaves his hand in to Nik’s curls out of habit. Nik pleads to Elijah for more, to make things harder and faster for him through the roughness and the desperate sloppiness of the blowjob that he’s giving. Moaning freely, he thrusts into his brother and he knows that it’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first part is so short. It kinda popped up as a crackfic, but then I wanted to write it out. Figured I might as well post at least this bit first because god knows we need more Klijah. Comments are welcomed!


End file.
